In wireless networks it is desirable to ensure good quality for the data traffic in the network. Quality can be verified and efficiently maintained by monitoring the functionalities of the wireless network with appropriate apparatus and procedures. The monitoring of the network reveals whether desired connection or services are available or whether a sufficient quality level for the connection is reached.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed improved systems for assessing end-to-end service quality for large and spread out wireless broadband networks.